


No Compromise (Where it Counts)

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Me and thee" trumps everything, a promise above all else, no compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Compromise (Where it Counts)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood on the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63604) by [kassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassidy/pseuds/kassidy). 



> A missing scene from Kassidy's beautifully gut-wrenching fic. This drabble probably won't make much sense without reading that first, but be aware, it is seriously dark.
> 
> Kass, thank you for writing the awesome and for allowing me to play this bit out ♥ ♥ ♥

I don't know how they knew I'd be the first to crack. A lucky guess?

Maybe not. Coulda gone either way. "Me and thee" trumps everything, a promise above all else, no compromise. 

_I had to tell 'em. Don't be mad. I couldn't just let... Babe? Look at me, please._

Because fuck if a two-bit perp is worth more'n my partner, I don't give a rat's ass what the DA will say. 

_Hang on, Hutch. That's the phone call, now. The bastards have what they want, they'll let us go and you'll be okay, we'll—_

Wait. 

Oh shit.

Something's wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 237: Compromise.


End file.
